


向更深处的未知进发

by Allois



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allois/pseuds/Allois
Summary: 随便写着玩





	向更深处的未知进发

Salieri正在以一种异常缓慢的速度褪下身上多余的衣物。他这么做，不仅是因为虔诚，更多的还是因为内心的罪恶感。他无法想象，面前这个才华横溢的天才竟然会允诺自己如此出格的举动。他在敬仰与苦痛中纠结，挣扎得仿佛一个落入大海的人。“大师？”Mozart的声音将Salieri唤回了现实，把他从无限的纠结中拽了出来。

“您大可不必这样痛苦的。”说着，Mozart从床上下来。他并不急于床笫之间的交欢，因为他想要这个人的肉体连同灵魂一起，一并收下。他将头埋在Salieri的颈部，双臂环住他的躯干以及正在解衣的胳膊。他轻轻扣上那双骨节分明的手，操控着它们解开衣扣，将主人的胴体展现在自己面前。Salieri的皮肤在严实的衣服下不怎么见光，因此保持着一种病态的苍白。但是他养尊处优的生活环境却又为他提供了足够紧致的肌肤，哪怕这位尊贵的乐师长不再那样年轻，他皮肤的手感依旧很好。Mozart屏息打量了一番乐师长的身体，然后没有吐露出过多的赞美便继续向下而去。

Mozart的呼吸拍打在Salieri的后颈上，引得他更为兴奋。哪怕他身后的人是美得令人窒息的恶魔，他也愿意献出自己的灵魂。他的呼吸声变得有些重了，加快了手上脱衣服的动作。终于，他们赤裸相见。只不过他们之间尚未能诞生出情人间亲昵的甜腻感。年轻的音乐家抚摸着乐师长的上身，他的肌肉优雅匀称地分布在该有的位置，并没有过多的赘肉。如果能够让Mozart来形容的话，那大概就像是由小提琴和钢琴一起奏响的乐章一般美妙。他微微扬起头，主动与Salieri交换了一个清浅的吻。这不过是试探性的，主旋律开始前的序曲罢了。

“大师，您真美。”他们的头发交缠在一起，片刻后又迅速分开。Salieri的口腔中仿佛有着甜蜜的气息，引得Mozart不禁想要索取一个更为深刻的吻。事实上，他也的确是这么做了。这下，两人的欲望彻底被撩拨起来了。Mozart愈发疯狂地加深了这个吻，直到两人都气喘吁吁后才停下。Salieri的面颊泛着红晕，发出轻轻的喘息声。Mozart满意地看着自己的杰作，然后将Salieri一把推入柔软的床榻之间。柔软的陷阱仿佛深不见底的深渊，令Salieri坠入更底层的地狱。Mozart附身亲吻着Salieri的脖子、肩膀、胸口，仿佛降落到凡间的神所给予信徒最珍贵、最暧昧的奖励。只可惜——Salieri并不能算是Mozart的信徒，而他也并非显现于人间的神。

可是似乎对于Salieri而言，这场性爱的确更像是对神明的亵渎。他曾经实在无法想象，这个由神灵派遣到人间的天使，有一天竟然会伏在自己的身上。他现在所发出的每一个音节，都仿佛是与自己的本能相违背。Mozart将沾了润滑的手指探入乐师长的体内，小心翼翼地开拓着未被开发过的地带。Salieri顿时脑中一片空白。疼痛感混合着异物入侵的羞耻感以及陌生的轻微快感席卷了他的大脑，他想要终止这场尚未算是完全开始的性爱，但是内心的欲望却制止了他草率的决定。Mozart的手指增加到了三根，在Salieri的体内翻转，将内里的褶皱抚平。然后他将手指撤了出去，已经挺起的阴茎顶入了对方翕张的穴口。他的动作不是很快，因为他可不想伤到他的大师。

只不过这样的温柔似乎也变成了对Salieri的折磨。他下意识地扭动了一下腰肢，笨拙地迎合着身上的人。Mozart自然是注意到了这一点，他抿了抿嘴，然后露出了一个可爱的笑容。在他的笑容面前，Salieri只觉得自己所有可笑的伪装都瞬间支离破碎。他伸手摸了摸Mozart的金发，尽管这样不符合他性格的行为不应该由他做出来，但是他们都已经这样了，那不如就更疯狂一些吧？他们的关系早已逾越了那些禁忌的边界。

Mozart的手指很是灵巧，善于弹奏乐器的手此时正在乐师长的身上肆意妄为。他的手指一会在Salieri胸前打转，一会又游离到腰部，抚摸那里的软肉。Salieri无法无视自己喉咙中即将倾斜而出的呻吟，于是只好用他悦耳的声音隐隐吐出几句不成调的喘息声。他的声音像是香醇的美酒，又像是甜腻的巧克力，温润且低沉。如同独奏的大提琴，将人们的目光攫住。Mozart有些不满于身下人隐忍克制的声音，于是便加快了抽插的速度。

快感止不住地刺激着大脑，Salieri只觉得自己快要被背德感以及羞耻感撕裂了。“停，停下……”他此时的声音因为剧烈的运动而有些颤抖，其中夹杂着几欲沦为呻吟的粗喘。“不行哦，我的大师。再说难道您不期望和我做这些么？”Mozart睁大了那双看似无辜的眼睛，问道。这个问题把Salieri噎得无法反驳——的确，在第一次看到Mozart的乐谱时，他就萌生出了某种情感，但那并不是如今这种病态的关系的种子。他对Mozart本应是抱有尊敬和嫉妒的，可是不知为何，这种感情已经变了质，成为了某种不可言说的冲动。他宁可Mozart使用更为恶劣的手段来报复自己的所作所为，但出乎他意料的是，对方并没有那么做。对方甚至并没有他所想的那样恼怒，而是含着人畜无害的笑容将他拉入深渊共舞。

“哈啊……”Salieri的呻吟声不小心宣泄了出来，令他本人也吓了一跳。他刚刚不过是分了下神——接着他明白了，是他的小天才不高兴了。因此才有了更为猛烈地撞击。Salieri无奈地笑了笑，然后抬手放在Mozart布满毛茸茸头发的后脑上，并支起身与他交换了温和的吻。“大师……以后你只要想着我。”Mozart用一种近乎于撒娇的语气对他说道。这不像一个命令，更像是一种祈求。

但是不等乐师长回应，Mozart就先做出了动作。仿佛是害怕听不到自己所期待的回应一般，他示意Salieri以背面对自己。于是Salieri的姿势便由仰卧变为了趴在床上。洁白的亚麻布料制成的床单被他攥在指尖，正在行使性事的部位完全暴露在Mozart眼前，强烈的羞耻感使得Salieri的面颊变得滚烫了起来。伏在他身上的人覆着薄茧的指肚轻巧地划过他舒展开的蝴蝶骨，然后沿着脊柱一寸寸滑向臀部。他手指所到之处，皆如星火燎原一般，引燃欲望的火焰，焚烧吞噬Salieri仅存的一丝理智。空气似乎也变得灼热了，它们舔舐着他们的皮肤，如同禁果一般散发出诱人的香气。玫瑰香薰的气味弥漫开来，引得Salieri本就有些混沌的思维在此时更加无序。他此时只想将所有的情感籍由呻吟声表达出来，也不再顾及所谓礼数抑或是其它的什么东西。他此时只想纯粹地表达自己的感受，不必像是在公共场合那样斟酌言辞，小心翼翼地固守陈规。在他的小天才面前，他才能够展现自我。因为不用担心他对自己有什么偏见，也无需担忧他的城府深度。在他面前，如同在音乐之神面前一般自由，而又平等。

他任凭Mozart在自己体内驰骋，性器钝圆的顶部仿佛楔子，一次次破破开他的肉体，直直撞向灵魂。他堕落的骨肉上开满了猩红色的花，他堕落的骨肉上开满了猩红色的花，他修长的手指较紧了床单，涂抹了黑色指甲油的指甲与那洁白的颜色形成了鲜明的对比。“Mozart……”“我在，大师。”年轻人抱住了乐师长，在他的后颈上吻了吻。

最终，这场性事在一片混乱中结束了。他们身下的床单是混乱的，他们的身上也是混乱的标记，就连他们之间的关系都变得混乱了。他们究竟是因此而变得亲近了还是依旧会保持以前的样子呢？大概只有命运会知晓这一切吧。

——FIN——


End file.
